Hound (Earth-7045)
Hound wishes he were human. The dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him. Now that Hound has been shipwrecked on Earth, he considers this planet his home. He sees humankind as beautiful and wishes he could interact with their ecosphere the same way they do, to feel what they feel and to see what they see. He treasures his job as an Autobot scout, making good use of his ability to project holograms for added disguise. He uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns and mountainous expanses that Earth provides. He's a meek, benevolent soul, even compared to his fellow Autobots. He gets along with the more blood-thirsty of their ranks but not the most blood-thirsty of their ranks. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jeep alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Hologram Projection' Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Driving' *'Reconnaissance' *'Expert Tracker' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Hound's tracking equipment can be affected by electromagnetic inference, causing data obtained to become corrupted. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jeep alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Neutron assault rifle': neutron assault rifles were one of the most common weapons in use during the Great War. They were well-balanced and used a large clip of ammunition with a decent amount of punch behind its unassuming frame. *'Shoulder-mounted missile launcher' *'Machine gun turret': located in the back of Hound's jeep mode. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Outliers Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Photokinesis Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Driving Category:Tracking Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Hound